


Punch Drunk Love

by dannydevito



Category: Great Pretender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, i love two scammers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Edamura can't hold his liquor and Laurent's got it bad
Relationships: Makoto Edamura/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 19
Kudos: 883





	Punch Drunk Love

Edamura hummed, leaning into the insistent lips being pressed into the sensitive skin of his lips. He wasn’t sure how he ended up here. He remembers sipping on a glass of the pricey champagne Laurent had poured for him at the beginning of the night. At one point they had been discussing their next job, his memory gets muddled after that, because the Japanese man found himself being dragged onto Laurents lap. Edamura feels drunk, his cheeks flushed and mind hazy, despite how little he’s had to drink and he refuses to admit to himself it’s because of the press of Laurent’s lips against his.

“How much have you had to drink?” Laurent purrs, almost as if he’s reading his mind. Fuck it, he probably is reading his mind considering how he’s always managed to keep at least ten steps ahead of Edamura. Edamura shivers at the warm breath ghosting along his neck. Laurent chuckles at the movement, trailing his hands down the younger mans narrow back, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist, pulling him in closer.

“J-Just the one.” Edamura sighs out, skin flushing a pretty pink at the stutter he let slip out. He whimpers when Laurent trails his lips up to nibble teasingly at his earlobe. Edamura shifts on Laurents lap, attempting to relieve the strain his aching cock on his jeans. Edamura can’t even feel embarrassed at how hard he is from a few kisses, his mind too busy trying to play catch up with Laurent.

“One glass of champagne has you like this?” Laurent teases pressing a kiss to a warm cheek before swooping down and sliding his lips against Edamura’s. Laurent’s mouth felt so soft against Edamura’s, slick tongue sliding against his, teeth scraping against his skin. It felt so good, the best kiss Edamura has ever had, hands scrambling to grip onto Laurent’s broad shoulders, desperate for something to hold onto. He felt like he was being eaten alive.

Just as quick as the kiss started, it ended, Laurent pulls away with an obscene wet pop, a  self satisfied smirk curling across his lips at the sight in front of him.  Edamura panting, red swollen lips gasping for breath, eyes unfocused and hazy.  Edamura swallows, throat feeling bone dry at the hungry look in Laurent’s eyes.

“Tell me Edamame,” The older man sighs out, pressing an affectionate kiss to the brunette's forehead, before pressing more open mouthed kisses to the long column of his neck. “Are you still a virgin?”

“Huh?”  Edamura slurs out, mind too jumbled to make sense of the question. He moans out when Laurent bites down at the base of his neck, tongue lapping at the small nick to ease the pain, sparks of pain and pleasure exploding under  Edamura’s skin.

“I asked,” Laurent whispers lowly, directly into his ear, “are you a virgin?” The question is punctuated with Laurent squeezing down on  Edamura’s waist, calloused thumbs pressing down onto his hip bones.

“Y-Yes?”  Edamura shivers out, mind too distracted to remember this might not be the best thing to admit, considering his current  perdicament .

Laurent hums at the honest answer, pressing more soft kisses against the younger mans lips, leaving him breathless. “Too bad,” He murmurs, breaking away from the kiss. “I’d have loved to have fucked you tonight.”

That at least get  Edamura to wake up from the punch-drunk feeling he’d been drowning in all night. He feels sick, stomach clenching uncomfortably at how quick he’s coming down from the high he had just been riding. 

“Oh,”  Edamura awkwardly chuckles out, uncurling his hands from  Laurents shoulders, beginning to unwind his legs he didn’t even realize he had wrapped around the older  mans hips. 

“Shhh,” Laurent soothes, pulling Edamura into a sloppy, open mouthed kiss, hands dragging the younger man straight against his chest. “Just because I’m not fucking you doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun.”   
  
“But why not?” Edamura whines out knowing he sounds like a petulant child right now. He recalls Abby’s remark that Laurent ‘fucks anything standing upright’. He’s here and he’s willing, that should be enough for the older man.

“Because,” Laurent laughed, pulling back slightly to look straight into Edamura’s brown eyes. “I want you to remember every single thing I do to you when I finally fuck you, not when you’re tipsy of half a glass of champagne.”    
  
Laurent cups his hand around curve of Edamura’s ass, squeezing down possessively and dragging the younger man into a demanding kiss, silencing any further protests. Edamura whines out at the rough treatment, rutting against the other mans hips. It’s too much, but not enough at the same time. He feels desperate for more, but he’s unsure what to ask for.   
  
Distantly he hears, the metallic clank of metal hitting the floor, and then Laurent’s dexterous hands are tearing his jeans open, warm hand palming at his stiff cock. Edamura cries out, burying his flushed face into Laurent’s shoulder, hips stuttering into the languid pump of Laurent’s hand. He feels like he’s on fire, every nerve in his body is set a light with every stroke of Laurent’s skilled hands.

Edamura isn’t going to last long, this much he’s sure of and he can’t bring himself to care, Laurent’s hand finally on his cock too good to care about anything else. Laurent thumbs along his slick head, spreading his precum to ease the slide of his cock, murmuring small, quiet praises into  Edamura’s ear. 

“So good for me  Edamura ,” He whispers lowly, getting his name right for once. “Come for me.”

That one command is all it takes for  Edamura to reach his peak, vision going white as his cock spurts sticky white cum all over Laurent’s Hawaiin shirt. Laurent jerks him off through his orgasm, wringing out every last drop of cum till  Edamura is crying out from overstimulation. They lay on the couch together,  Edamuring shuddering through the afterglow, struggling to keep his eyes open at the sleepy feeling that’s suddenly taken him hostage. 

He can feel Laurent’s cock press hard against his hip and he makes a lazy grasp for it, trying to return the favor. Laurent easily intercepts his hand, bringing it up to his face and pressing lazy kisses against each knuckle.    
  
“Shh, rest up now, this night was all about you,” Laurent breathes out between kisses, voice warm with something Edamura is struggling to identify with how he feels like jelly, sinking deeper and deeper against the older mans chest. Edamura nods, not arguing back for once, relaxing against Laurent, eyelids heavy. It doesn’t take long for sleep to take over. He’ll just have to deal with Laurent’s inevitable teasing tomorrow, happy to enjoy the strange warmth he can feel settling in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> great pretender syndrome: instead of brain there is great pretender
> 
> scream with me about edamura and laurent on [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


End file.
